Speak Now, My Shiny
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: She was too close to my shiny. He was mine and I wanted to keep him that way. I still had feelings for him despite seeing her getting closer to him with every single move.


**A/N: now I **_**HATE**_** using Taylor Swift songs for FanFictions. I really do. They're too common for me to use without spazzing about writing it. I used a Tay Swift and JoBro duet once for a Gwevin thing, but that was because the song was too amazing for what I was writing to let go. And no matter how much I'm going to hate this, I found this song. And because of Solora Goldsun, I'm writing another Brex. And I will hate every single moment of loving it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Why do I have to keep on writing these things? Breach's POV.**

* * *

_**~Speak Now, My Shiny~**_

_**I am not the kind of girl**_  
_**Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion**_

Circe and Rex were getting too close for my comfort. They kept on lingering in doorways, lips locked together like she was the door and he was the key. And that kept me worried, my lips curled up in a snarl whenever I saw Circe saunter by, thin little hips swaying back and forth as she walked with Rex staring after her every time they left a battle with each other.

Too close. She was too close to my shiny. He was mine and I wanted to keep him that way. I still had feelings for him despite seeing her getting closer to him with every single move.

_**But you are not the kind of boy**_  
_**Who should be marrying the wrong girl**_

Circe was being controlled by Van Kleiss. She was trying to get him closer. She was trying to get him out of Providence and in league with us. Circe was a tool used by Van Kleiss, trying to fix Rex with her sharp little fangs and her pretty little face.

He deserved someone better than that.

**_I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family_**  
**_All dressed in pastel_**

I watch from the shadows as they linger in another doorway. His lips touch hers. Her hands are on his hips. He leans over her, seeming drawn in by her. She smiles as he pulls away again before swooping in like an eagle for another swift kiss before the need calls for the two to part ways once more.

I sneer to myself, ducking back into the comforts of the darkness. It was a home that would never let go of me. It was always welcoming me back with warm, dark arms of shadows and spreading blackness.

**_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room_**

My heart is being wrenched in so many directions. I care for Rex but Circe is the closest thing I have to a friend. I don't want to see Rex hurt. But I can't break Circe from him. I couldn't see them fall apart. No matter how badly I wanted to rip them from each other. I wanted to rip from her paws and keep him safe in my own arms, using the other set to hold Circe back as she raged like a wild boar at my grasp, but was unable to touch me. She couldn't touch me. And I couldn't touch her.

_**Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry**_

"I'll see you around, hot-shot," she said over her shoulder as she leaves him standing in the open doorway. She sauntered past me and I feel the rage boiling in my skin, making my blood simmer to dangerously high levels. She made me so angry, taking him and using him. She was the biggest tool Van Kleiss had found now. She was so irritating.

_**This is surely not what you thought it would be**_  
_**I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say**_

I want him to leave her. I want to see her crushed face and then feel bad about it and know I had nothing to do with it. She was a friend. She was my only friend. I didn't want to betray her, but I didn't want to see Rex being sucked into her little game where she was the cat and he was the mouse sitting in her paws.

_**Don't say yes, run away now**_  
_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor**_  
_**Don't wait or say a single vow**_

Rex is still standing there and staring after her when I peer around the corner. His eyes look glazed over, almost hazy. His dark hair is ruffled as always and my heart thrums a little faster in the depths of my chest. I had almost forgot about it. I never felt it that much. It never beat that fast. It only hammered like that when… when I saw Rex. And I pressed myself tighter to the wall, wrapping my arms around myself in fear and for comfort. I couldn't believe some of this stuff that was going on now. It seemed just yesterday that I had been a child and that I had been normal. Still normal…

_**You need to hear me out and they said speak now**_

"Woah, Breach, didn't see you there," Rex said, surprised. The shock was all over his face and a little bit of Circe's dark lipstick lingered at the corners of his mouth. "Hey."

I just nodded to him, turning to leave and head back to Abysus with the rest of the group who were meeting up nearby. They had to wait for me to provide a portal as our transportation back.

**_Fun gestures are exchanged_**  
**_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march_**

"You're just gonna leave?" he asked. Then blinked a few times as I turned back to him and watched him through my long dark hair that fell across my eyes. "Oh, right. The Pack. You're their ride…" Rex smiled sheepishly at me. "Sorry. You have to leave, don't you?"

Again, I nodded bluntly, ready to turn around again, just wanting to go back to my welcoming shadows and darkness that would envelope around me as I disappeared, sinking into them and leaving Rex as another distant memory of love that once was but could never exist as long as I was a monster.

_**And I am hiding in the curtains**_

A mutual agreement had come across us and Rex. We would fight in battles and we would always lose to him to keep Providence happy. Me and Circe were the only two in on it. Biowulf and Skalamander just naturally lost to Rex and his chimp.

"Are you sure we can't talk for a few minutes?"

He was so shiny… I just wanted to turn around…

**_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_**  
**_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_**

"No," I replied coldly, walking away only to hear his solid, quick footsteps right on my tail. He kept a pace right behind me, not slowing down one bit as I picked up to go a little faster and to get away from him and with Circe and Biowulf and Skalamander.

_**But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me**_  
_**Don't you?**_

"Come on, just give me a minute; please, Breach?" He maneuvered right around me and skidded to a stop, blocking my exit into the freedom so I could get to the rest of The Pack. "I just want to talk to you."

**_Don't say yes, run away now_**

"Give me one good reason," I growled, my voice sounding harsher than I meant it to.

"Because I want to know-"

"Rex, you were my shiny. You were my toy. I am done with shinies and toys and dolls. You destroyed my world, my home, a creation of my own design. You killed it." I glared at him in disgust. He used to be my favorite. Until he broke everything. He destroyed everything I loved. Everything I cared about. He destroyed my creation. My favorite toys, all gone.

_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor**_  
_**Don't wait or say a single vow**_  
_**You need to hear me out and they said speak now**_

"Breach, I saw a side of you," he began, his dark eyes distracting me from my fury. He was so pretty… So shiny… "In your… dollhouse, I saw a side of you that no one else really saw. It was… dark. Broken. It was like you were scared. It was strong though. You knew what you wanted. And I'm sorry for breaking it, I really am, Breach." Rex shot me a soft, apologetic smile with a bright little twinkle in his dark eyes. "And I want to see more of you."

_**Don't say yes, run away now**_  
_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor**_  
_**Don't wait or say a single vow**_  
_**Your time is running out and they said speak now**_

I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't find any words. The only thing that came to mind was "Shiny" but I knew how bad that would sound with Rex being so much higher than I was. I was mere scum in comparison to his strong demeanor and his brave attitude. I was no one. I was nothing. He was everything.

"I'm serious. Don't take me wrong, I see something in you." He kept talking like I knew what he was talking about. But I knew I was something so dull to him when he was so shiny…

_**I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace**_

"Breach?"

I freeze as Biowulf's voice rings through the corridors. My hands start shaking as I look over my shoulder to see the shadow of his form coming through the darkness from the faint light that I had been trying to reach before Rex stopped me. And all this had started.

**_There's the silence, there's my last chance_**  
**_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me_**  
**_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_**

"Shiny," I breathed, knowing that was all I could get out.

He knew what shiny meant. Shiny was something I loved, something I cared for, something I adored more than life itself. That's why I took shiny things. Because I wanted them for my own. I took shiny things because they were meant to be mine in the first place. I needed my shiny things because they were what held me together as I broke apart at the seams. I held my arms around myself even tighter, feeling the faint comfort of it as I dug my nails into my soft, nearly plush skin.

**_But I'm only looking at you_**

He reached out and touched my cheek with a single gloved hand. And a soft smile touched his lips. "You're shiny too."

_**I am not the kind of girl**_  
_**Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion**_  
_**But you are not the kind of boy**_  
_**Who should be marrying the wrong girl**_

"And don't worry about me and Circe," Rex continued softly, seeing Biowulf's shadow growing larger as he came closer. "I was always using her as my tool." A smug smirk overcame him. "I was using her to get to you, Breach."

_**Don't say yes, run away now**_  
_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor**_

And like that, Rex was off, his propellers popping out of his back like he was sprouting wings. As I watched him disappear, he leapt off the rail of the balcony just outside the doorway that he and Circe had been kissing in. And he zipped off into the air with his hair fluttering in the brisk wind that whipped over him.

"Shiny…" I breathed, small tears beading up in my eyes. "He said… I'm shiny…"

**_Don't wait or say a single vow_**  
**_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_**

I wiped them away as soon as Biowulf approached, one clawed hand touching my shoulder. "Van Kleiss has been waiting for you," he said, his husky voice deeper than normal as he eyed Rex vanishing over the horizon, now just a blackening dot in the deep orange sky over a broken city. "It's time to leave, Breach."

**_And you say let's run away now_**  
**_I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor_**

I turned my back to that same orange sky and headed back with Biowulf, letting myself succumb to leaving the scene where Rex had run his fingers along my cheek and where he had first shown emotions to me and where he had first called me shiny. That was the closest thing I could ever get to love. He called me shiny. He was my shiny. He had never stopped being shiny.

_**Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around**_  
_**When they said 'Speak now'**_

And all along, Circe had been his tool to get to me. That brought the biggest smile to my face.

* * *

**A/N: ah, that felt good. Still ashamed for Taylor Swift, but I couldn't stop myself… please review. Thanks for reading.**

**~Sky**


End file.
